A Typical, Boring Day In English Class...
by Dumm Blond
Summary: Basically rated PG-13 because of a cuss word. *I hate summaries* It's Taiora, but does have other poems about other things too. Tell me if I should make a Digidestined Poetry Thingy! R&R Please! *did I mention I hate summaries*


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I made up this poem, and it's a Taiora. Tai and Sora break up, and they compose this poem for English class...  
  
* = Tai's POV  
' = Sora's POV  
= Mimi's POV  
( = Matt's POV  
  
*A typical, boring day in English class. I was watching a fly hum around Izzy's head. It landed, crawled for a while, and then flew off when Izzy scratched his head. The fly then flew to Mimi's leg, where it rested on her boot. It's peaceful moment was shattered, though, when Mimi itched her leg with her other boot. The fly landed on my desk, and I slowly raised my hand. Carefully, cautiously, and then I shouted "GOTCHA!!!!!" slammed my desk, and hurt my hand really bad! To make matters worse, I didn't get the fly! Mr. Fujiyama turned and glared at me. "Taichi! What caused you to disturb the class in such a manner as this?!?!?" I grinned sheepishly and mumbled incoherently. Mr. Fujiyama (Mr.) said, "Speak up, Taichi! No one understood you!" I said (loudly and clearly) "Gomen. There was a fly." Mimi giggled, and Sora gave me a look. Mr. F then stated, "Since nobody is paying attention in my class, I will give an assignment. You must write a poem using the following words: Lost, cry, away, night, floor, back, brown, dream, free, and soul. Make them creative. You will be reading them to the class tomorrow. Class is dismissed." We all packed up and left to our next class. History. I hate Mrs. Kinkajouji. She hates me. I hate History. Who needs to know about a whole bunch of dead guys anyway? When in real life are we going to need to know who was the 23rd president? Sora and I were walking to History together, (as always) and she turned and faced me. "Taichi, we're through." *  
  
'I broke up with Taichi, I can't believe it! How could I do this to him! What will I write my poem about? How could I do this to myself! As I sat through History, I kept receiving death glares from Taichi. After History was over, I'd be free! Free forever. Uh oh! I forgot about the English homework! I have to write my poem!  
Notes  
I have to write a poem using the words: Lost, cry, away, night, floor, back, brown, dream, free, and soul. Sounds depressing. Okay, here goes.  
  
SORA'S POEM  
I'm Like A Bird...  
My soul is free,   
but I am lost.  
The dream of being away,  
Comes at a high cost.  
  
A small brown bird,  
Knows not the night.  
He's always happy,  
In the luminous light.  
  
So I flap my wings and go on,  
Trying pitifully not to cry.  
I can't get up off of the frigid floor,  
I want to go back and fly.  
  
  
TAICHI'S POEM  
  
I lost you...  
  
One night I dreamed I lost you,  
And cried because it was true.  
You have gone away from my sight,   
And so I cry alone at night.  
  
My life will never be the same,  
Because of your senseless mind game.  
I'm lying broken on the floor,  
Wondering if you care anymore.  
  
You left me for another man,  
So I will do the best I can.  
To get you to come back to me,  
Until you do my soul will never be free.  
  
MIMI'S POEM  
  
Chocolate Dreams  
I'm swimming in a sea of chocolate,  
I'm lost in your brown eyes.  
If eyes are windows to the soul,  
There is no need for lies.  
  
It's night, and I'm the only one awake,  
Living in my chocolate dreams.   
Where I go away, and then come back,  
And nothing is quite as it seems.  
  
The floor is cold and silky smooth,  
Beneath my uncovered feet.  
I'm free, and I lie down to snooze,  
And dream of a chocolate treat.  
  
MATT'S POEM  
The Competition  
I'm in the lead, I will surely win!  
No matter what the cost!  
Imagine how soul-wrenching it must have been,  
To find out I had lost!  
  
My dreams were gone, and so was I,  
Lying on the bare brown floor.  
Then it got worse, I started to cry,  
And my dad knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away! It's too late at night!"  
"Son, are you going to be okay?"  
"I'm fine Dad, I'll be all right!  
Just please, please go away!"  
  
Now I could finally be free,  
On my back and looking up  
I celebrate in misery,  
So why does my life have to be so fucked?  
  
  
  
  
After they all read their poems to the class, everyone applauded. Sora and Tai got back together! Matt got a lunch detention for use of bad language, but even the teacher couldn't deny that it was a good poem.  
~*~THE~*~END~*~  
So, how'd ya like my story? Should I write more Digi Destined Poems? R&R Please! That's the only way I'll know if you like my stuff!  
The Ivory Angel   
O  
~(^-^)~ ~~~Me, The Ivory Angel!  
  



End file.
